1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for vehicle which displays an eco-drive level meter installed in a vehicle in such a manner that a driver can easily recognize the eco-drive level meter.
2. Related Art
Patent Literature 1 describes an eco-drive level meter (an ECO meter) which is installed in a vehicle and indicates the degree of how the acceleration operation by the driver is eco-drive. Such an ECO meter calculates a recommended depression amount, which is an amount of depression of an accelerator that implements eco-drive, based on the load condition during the traveling of the vehicle, and represents the difference between the recommended depression amount and an actual amount of depression of the accelerator that the driver depresses, on an eco-drive meter such as a liquid crystal display. In such a manner, the eco-drive level meter can cause the driver to recognize the current eco-drive level. Moreover, the representation of the eco-drive level prompts the driver to try eco drive.